Only At Me
by RukagiXShinme
Summary: B is for Blind. Misaki didn't want to be the one to say it, so Usui took it out of her hands...by teasing her first! Summaries are never as good as the story. Read on to find out :D One-Shot.


**Only At Me**

**(B is for Blind)**

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA/MAID SAMA!

(I don't swing that way...maid fetish ppl, I do however, want to cosplay someday XD)

**Dedicated to:**

Ruru,

I hope this can be your future relationship :)

Enjoy!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

On their way home, a couple decided to sit in the park for a while. There was a faint hint of moonlight shining down and it was starting to snow.

The park was empty, and with the presence of only one, about-to-die street lamp, the darkness seemed abundant; it felt as though it was a thick blanket of shadows, ready to engulf them both, but also able to hide them from the world from what he was about to do.

Usui was ready.

He'd seen how she acted at the park and he knew how hard it was for her. _Might as well take the job out of her hands_, he thought.

They sat down together on a cold, wooden bench that had a slight snow pile already. She sat beside him awkwardly, trying not to look too nervous. He chuckled silently in his mind. _So cute_.

He didn't know why everybody else was so scared of her, save the idiot trio that always followed her around. Her tawny brown eyes were so mesmerizing; her sleek black hair so soft...not that she would let anyone touch it. _But me_, he smiled, tasting sweet success. He was sure of what the outcome of this would be already. It was just a matter of time.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, gazing nonchalantly at the park. They'd been here so many times, together or alone. He liked it here, where the atmosphere was calm and soothing. He often came just to sit and do nothing, thinking quietly about his troubles.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? Of course I'm not nervous!"

_She's nervous_, He thought as he rolled his eyes. From his peripheral vision, he could see her blowing on her hands, trying to keep warm._ I guess the scarf wasn't warm enough. _he thought, slightly chastising himself in his mind. _Should've gotten her those ones that also had gloves attached._

The snow was fading away though, like a mist being blown away by the wind. He didn't know if he should move closer though, if he should share his parka with her. _She just might take offense_, he chuckled inwardly,_ it__** is**__ her_.

"Usui, what did you want to talk about?"

Her voice sounded so small, it was hard to imagine sometimes that all the students in school feared her. "The Demon President"...she was well known for that. He couldn't help but laugh, and as she stared at him like he was crazy, he wished the students could see her now. She was just so...**lovable**.

"C'mon! What is it?" She shouted, turning to face him now. He looked at her intently, causing her face to flush.

"You tell me. Didn't you have something you wanted to say to me today?" He may want to take the job out of her hands, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to tease her a little before.

"Wha―what are you talking about?" She asked, looking away from him now. She knew what he was talking about, probably even knew that **he** knew what she was supposed to ask. _But she's just too shy to do it_, he thought. It's okay though, he liked her shy.

He reached out to her then, placing his firm hand on her soft cheek. Carefully and gently, he turned her face back to look at him. "Look at me." He said, not a demand but a request. "I want you to look _only_ at me."

"What are you saying?" She asked incredulously, eyes widening at his sudden advance. She made no move to remove her hand, but he could see her brain working around his words, and realization finally set in her pondering eyes. "Are you...**asking me out**?"

He pulled her close then, bringing her into a warm embrace before she had the chance to protest. Her petite size fit snugly in his arms and her scent was overwhelming, an indescribable aroma that made him bury his face unconsciously into her hair.

"Usui..." She began, as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. The way she clung to him, gently but with a grip that revealed how much she'd wanted this too, made Usui love her even more. She didn't have to say anything, and neither did he.

The two stayed together like that for a long time, just holding onto each other as though they wouldn't have another chance.

"Misaki," He sighed as he pulled apart in order to look at her eyes. They were darting around though, looking at everything but him. _She's embarrassed_, he realized, because he'd used her first name outright. After a brief moment though, her eyes finally settled on him. Her lips were quivering, whether it was from the cold or because she was at a loss for words, he did not know. She was waiting quietly, not moving from his grasp and simply staying put.

Since she wasn't saying anything, Usui decided to use a universal way of communication to express what she could not.

Leaning in slowly, he gave her enough time so that if she didn't want this, she could escape. But again, she simply stayed put, and waited like an innocent puppy. It melted his heart, and instead of going in for the kill, he brought his lips to her ear and said, "You're so cute."

Surprised, Misaki was about to push him away when he trailed back across her face and brushed his lips across hers. "I love you." He breathed, just as he pulled away. "I love you so much..."

She looked at him now, her brown eyes straight into his willow green; they were solid and serious. He meant every word he'd said.

"If not for you, my eyes would never have been opened." He whispered to her lovingly, her breath the only sound hanging in the air. She cracked an eye, smirking up at him.

"Well then, I'm glad you're not blind anymore. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to kiss me."

_Oh, so she __**did**__ want to_. He returned her smug expression. "Nah, I'd manage."

"Arrogant bastard." She said, before leaning down to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

Usui blinked with surprise. Never thought she'd be that direct. _Oh well_. Two could play at that game. "Ahhh…but I'm **your** bastard now aren't I?" He grinned as he pulled her towards him and onto his lap.

"USUI YOU―" Misaki shouted before Usui interrupted her by placing his lips on hers. When he pulled away, Misaki was blushing. Madly.

"Awww...How's my favorite maid doing?" Usui chuckled, fiddling with Misaki's hair. "Did you like the kiss your master gave you just now?"

"Shut―" Misaki yelled, but then stopped herself before blushing some more. She clutched Usui's t-shirt with her hands before slowly turning her head to bury it in his chest. "Usui you perverted outer space alien..." She mumbled, face still flushing as she hid it from Usui.

"Mhm." Usui agreed, patting her head as he looked down at her adoringly. Though she couldn't see it, the love in his eyes was immense. He really did love her, despite all his teasings. "But remember, I'm **your** perverted outer space alien."

"Hmmm..." Misaki contemplated, and for a while Usui thought she might have second thoughts about them being together, but then she replied, "A maid and a perverted outer space alien...sounds good to me."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

How is it? Finally posted up B! Told you I would get it done :)

It's a nice flirty scene between Usui and Misaki, set in chapter 57 where "supposedly" Misaki confesses...but as you can see, I've twisted it around.

It was hard though...tried my best to make Usui serious yet still flirty, just like how he's supposed to be XD

Please leave a comment! Anything and everything is always appreciated :D


End file.
